


One Night One Love

by Lotaur



Category: 2º persona
Genre: Alcohol, Camarera, F/M, Sexo, blowjob, desconocidos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotaur/pseuds/Lotaur
Summary: Historia corta sobre la experiencia sexual de una joven (a quien representarás tu) y un joven encantador que conoceras en tu trabajo. Esta historia no se centra en el contexto ni en el ambiente, cuenta la experiencia, que es el centro de la acción y lo relevante.





	One Night One Love

Abriste la puerta del servicio y entraste en él. Llevabas 5 horas trabajando y aunque habías tenido un pequeño descanso tus piernas te decían que te detuvieras un rato. Trabajabas en un bar como camarera por las noches, puesto que por el día estudiabas. El local estaba cerca de tu casa por lo que hacer esa jornada no era ningún inconveniente para ti. Te acercaste al espejo del baño y te miraste al espejo. El maquillaje que te habías puesto resaltaba tus ojos y tus labios, con unos colores suaves pero elegantes. Te estiraste el uniforme y te dispusiste a salir del baño. Llevabas una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas por el codo. Tenía un poco de escote que mostrabas con orgullo, como decía tu manager, “un cliente contento, más dinero para nosotros”. Unos pantalones cortos y ese peculiar delantal negro con bolsillos que tanto te gustaba. Suspiraste, abriste la puerta y te preparaste para la siguiente hora. Estabais a punto de entrar cuando uno de los clientes te cogió de la mano. Pensaste que sería el típico borracho y que tendrías que llamar a alguien para que lo echaran. Pero al girarte pudiste ver a un chico joven con pinta de ser agradable. “Perdón, ¿podría ponerme dos whiskies?” Asentiste con la cabeza y fuiste hacia la barra para pedirlos. No tardaste en volver con la bandeja y los dos vasos. Se los dejaste en la mesa y te ibas a ir cuando te detuvo. Te explicó que uno de ellos era para la chica más guapa del bar y que esa eras tú. Te sonrojaste, era guapo, no atractivo, y parecía interesante, pero estabas en trabajando. Ibas a disculparte y a marcharte, cuando el manager se te acercó “Yo te cubro, disfruta anda”. No solías hacer locuras como esta pero con una sonrisa te limpiaste las manos en el delantal y te lo quitaste tras eso. Tomaste el vaso y te lo acabaste de un trago, no había nada mejor que un buen vaso de whisky con hielo tras una tarde de trabajo. Levantaste la mano y pediste otra ronda, puesto que él tratando de no ser menos hizo un ademán de terminarse el vaso de un trago sin llegar a poder. Estuvisteis conversando un rato y cuando cerraron el bar donde trabajabas te marchaste con él. Caminabais por las calles buscando otro local donde meteros cuando una idea te vino a la cabeza. Estabais relativamente cerca de tu piso. “Yo vivo aquí cerca, si quieres tras ir a otro bar podemos subir un rato” Le comentaste, no pensabas lo que decías, pero eso es lo que sentías que tu cuerpo pedía. Sorprendido tragó saliva, no había buscado esas intenciones “Por supuesto”. Entrasteis en un garito cualquiera, con una música latina alta y un olor a sudor y alcohol muy fuerte. El alcohol te había soltado y bailabais pegados el uno al otro, disfrutando del contacto de vuestra piel. Tus manos rodearon su cuello y las suyas tu cintura, atrayéndote hacia él. Tu respondiste acercándote y girando sobre ti misma, dándole así la espalda. Moviste tus caderas, pudiendo llegar a sentir las ganas que tenía de estar contigo a solas. Sus manos levantaron un poco la camisa que llevabas, acariciándote la tripa. Apartó tu pelo con su mano y te besó en la nuca, haciendo que un escalofrío agradable recorriese tu cuerpo. Volviste a girar quedando cara a cara a él. Sin pensártelo dos ojos le devolviste el beso en sus labios, que él siguió alegre. Estuvisteis unos minutos así, de pie y en medio de la sala, besándoos. Acabasteis saliendo del local tras otra bebida, sentías un calor que no podías aguantar. Llegasteis a tu casa bastante rápido, deteniéndoos a comprar una botella de algún licor extraño en una gasolinera. Entrasteis en el portal besándoos, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Acabaste pegada contra la pared, sujetando la botella con una mano y con la otra acariciándole al joven en el cuello. Sus manos se encontraban a ambos lados de tu cabeza, apresándote. Te sentías bien, atrapada en sus brazos y con ganas de disfrutar esa noche. Entrasteis como pudisteis al ascensor, donde comenzaste a quitarle la camiseta entre risas. Pudiste entonces ver su cuerpo definido, marcando sus músculos pero sin ser excesivo. Te mordiste el labio inferior y te acercaste besándole otra vez, apoyando tus manos en su pecho. Tus labios recorrieron su boca, bajando a su cuello y justo cuando ibas a pasar a su clavícula el ascensor llegó a tu piso. Salisteis del ascensor con ganas, entrando en tu casa rápidamente para seguir lo que habíais empezado. Dejaste caer su camiseta al suelo, así como su cinturón. No llegasteis hasta al comedor. Desabrochó tu camisa mientras que tu besabas su clavícula e introducías una de tus manos en su pantalón, dándole un ejemplo de lo que luego vendría. Tus dedos recorrieron su ropa interior, dándote cuenta de que tipo de chico era. Vuestras bocas se volvieron a juntar. Unos segundos después de haber sido desnudada por el joven llegasteis al salón. Sus manos recorrían tu cuerpo, acariciando cada una de tus curvas. Él todavía tenía los pantalones puestos, así que para disfrutar provocándole le empujaste contra una silla y sujetándole las manos te inclinaste sobre él. “Quédate aquí y disfruta” Le dijiste y echándote hacia detrás te diste la vuelta simulando coger algo que había en el suelo sin doblar las rodillas. Comenzaste a bailar moviendo tus caderas, podías sentir como sus ojos disfrutando del espectáculo que le estabas dando. Distes un par de vueltas y caminado de forma sensual te acercaste a él. Le acariciaste la mejilla y dejaste que sus manos te tocasen la cintura. Diste la vuelta y te moviste sobre él. Sentándote encima de sus rodillas, te desplazaste lentamente hacia detrás, pegando tu cintura con la suya y sintiéndole debajo de ti. Sus manos te rodearon, colocando sus labios en tu espalda. Tus manos recogieron tu pelo y jugaron con él, dejando que sus dedos tocasen tu pecho. Apoyó su boca contra tu cuello, haciendo que te pegases más a él. Aprovechando la situación comenzaste a mover tu cintura de delante hacia detrás, provocándole. No se detuvieron sus manos en tu pecho, fueron poco a poco recorriendo tu cuerpo hasta que llegó a tus pechos, con los que comenzó a jugar con lujuria. Seguía besando tu cuello, por lo que desplazaste tus manos hacia su cuello, donde se lo acariciaste. Una de sus manos bajó por tu tripa hacia tu vientre. Ante a este movimiento te abriste de piernas, dejando que acariciase tu sexo y te provocase con sus dedos. Te levantaste de él y te diste la vuelta, apoyando tu pie entre sus piernas, besó tu pierna mientras que tu te tocabas jugando con él. Se levantó, cogiéndote entre sus brazos y llevándote hacia la cama. Caíste sobre las sábanas, debajo de él. Se colocó de rodillas, a horcajadas sobre ti, pudiendo ver como se quitaba el botón del pantalón de un tirón. Sus pantalones quedaron libres. Te levantaste quedando encima de el joven, besándole el cuello, el pecho y bajando por los abdominales marcados del chico. Fuiste bajando poco a poco, moviendo sus pantalones, bajando poco a poco. Se los quitaste con cuidado, besando su ropa interior. No te detuviste ahí, acabaste desnudándole, acariciando su longitud con tus dedos. Besaste la punta, bajando poco a poco, dejaste que la lengua acariciase su sexo. Disfrutase el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. Bajaste a la base y besaste delicadamente toda su longitud. Llegaste a la punta y dejaste que se introdujese unos centímetros en tu boca, sacándola rápidamente. Un suspiro escapó de su boca y se incorporó, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Tu besaste sus abdominales otra vez con cuidado. Repasando cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Volviste a bajar y comenzaste a besar su miembro. Acabaste por introducirlo en tu boca, comenzando a moverte de arriba a abajo lentamente. Escuchaste sus gemidos, emocionándote y animándote a continuar. Su mano derecha acarició tu espalda, subiendo lentamente hasta tu nuca. Te levantaste y le besaste en la boca. “Puedes seguir?” Te preguntó de forma inocente y con una vergüenza que intentó ocultar. Sonreíste, esa actitud era adorable. Volviste a bajar. Mientras que continuabas moviendo tu cabeza, ayudándote con la mano, que movías de arriba a abajo al mismo ritmo que tu boca, alzaste la vista. Podías verle gemir, la forma en la que respiraba, su boca abierta y sus ojos cerrados pensando en ti y en como lo hacías. Su mano se fue de tu nuca, tomando tu pelo y animándote a bajar más, introduciéndolo así más. Un gemido salió de su boca al animarte a hacer más. Te levantó colocándote contra la cama, él cayó encima tuyo, vuestros labios se juntaron y sus manos jugaron con tu pecho. Tus dedos recorrieron su espalda atrayéndolo hacia ti. Rodasteis quedando tu por encima de él. Tus manos recorrieron su pecho y apoyándote en él te colocaste perpendicular a él, a horcajadas. Tu sexo estaba pegado al suyo. Comenzaste a moverte como antes, recorriéndolo entero. Sus manos se pusieron en tus caderas. Te levantaste y con cuidado ibas a introducirlo en ti, cuando él sacó un preservativo y se lo colocó. Continuasteis donde lo habíais dejado, metiéndolo dentro de ti. Comenzaste a moverte de delante a detrás, gimiendo ambos a cada movimiento. Sus dedos, sus manos recorrían tu cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro de tu pecho, las curvas de tu cintura y de tu espalda. Te inclinaste sobre él y le besaste, sus manos pasaron por tu cuerpo. Tu lengua entró en su boca y él la recibió. Sus labios bajaron de tu boca y pasaron a tu cuello, recorriéndolo lentamente y dejando una sensación de vacío al separarse de tu piel. Tus caderas no se detenían, se movían con rapidez, con una precisión placentera. Tus gemidos se ocultaban en su boca y los de él en la tuya. Rodasteis y quedó el chico encima tuyo, con las piernas abiertas le recibiste otra vez. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de tu cabeza, atrapándote contra las sábanas de tu cama. Te lo estabas pasando bien, lo estabas disfrutando. Sus besos no se detuvieron en tu boca, bajó por tu cuello y aumentó tus gemidos al llegar a tus pechos. Allí comenzó a jugar con ellos. No detuvo sus movimientos hasta que con un gemido común ambos terminasteis en un orgasmo.


End file.
